On nous a marié de force, mais je t'aime quand même
by OfInkandFeather
Summary: Tout comme Amir et Karluk, Hirondelle et Salim, issus de villages rivaux, ont été mariés par leurs parents sans rien savoir l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, l'Amour naît parfois là où on ne l'y attend pas...


L'oeuvre originale ne m'appartient pas.

 **Mariage arrangé, amour décidé.**

C'était un jour sec et froid. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel d'azur. Un vent faible caressait la cime des arbres, agitant les feuilles fragiles et l'herbe humide de rosée. Dans la plaine, on entendait que le souffle de ce vent malicieux. La vallée toute entière paraissait endormie, jusqu'à ce que de l'horizon se détachent les silhouettes de deux chevaux noirs. Ils se suivaient de près, et galopaient à pleine vitesse, traversant la vallée silencieuse. Les deux cavaliers faisaient silence, frigorifiés par le vent qui les frappait de front et soucieux de ne pas troubler la quiétude de ce lieu. Leurs montures étaient peu chargées, et galopaient avec aisance dans ce paysage sauvage. On entendit au loin le cri d'un faucon, et le premier cavalier leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant du regard son rapace. Cela l'obligea à ralentir, et il ne reprit sa course que lorsque son camarade l'eut dépassé.

"Faisons une pause, cria le cavalier au faucon. Nous avons beaucoup d'avance."  
C'était un homme à la carure imposante, à la peau tanée par les longues chevauchées et les chasses en milieu sauvage. Sa voix était rauque, et pourtant douce, quand il s'adressait à l'autre cavalier, qu'il aidait même à descendre de sa monture, en tendant une main chaleureuse. Le second cavalier, à ses côtés, était petit et menu, au point qu'il lui fallut faire preuve de toute son agilité pour grimper sur son cheval. En s'asseyant sur un rocher égaré, le premier demanda à son camarade de voyage :

"Pressée de rencontrer ton époux, Hirondelle ?"  
L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant son temps pour dénouer le voile qui cachait ses cheveux et s'était relâché lors de sa chevauchée. Il s'agissait d'une petite jeune fille, aux mains habiles et aux yeux vifs, qui, après avoir admiré la vue de cette lande déserte, s'était hâtée de remettre son voile ambré, pour répondre à son aîné.

"J'imagine que oui, Corbeau. Père ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de lui. Je sais tout juste à quel clan il appartient. C'est peu, sachant que je devrais être sa compagne jusqu'à la mort.

\- Tu espères sans doute qu'il meurre vite, pour que tu sois une jeune et riche veuve ?

\- Oh non ! qui pourrait souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un pour une raison si futile ? (Elle marqua une pause.) Pour te dire la vérité, je n'aime pas l'idée de ce mariage. Le fait que je ne connaisse rien de mon époux n'est pas la seule raison... Je ne sais pas si... si moi-même je suis prête à quitter notre village pour un autre, pour vivre avec une nouvelle famille et ne plus avoir de contact avec vous tous.

\- Tu as été préparé à cet évènement depuis ta naissance, lui rappella Corbeau un peu sèchement. C'est ton devoir, d'épouser ce jeune homme pour garantir la paix entre nos deux villages. Craindre le changement me paraît peu digne d'une héritière du clan des Fauconniers...

\- Je sais, je sais, grommella l'autre, agacée. Oublies ce que je viens de dire. Nous devrions nous remettre en route."  
Et, sans attendre son assentiment, elle bondit sur son fier destrier, et le fit partir comme le vent. Corbeau la suivit, moins agile, sans mot dire, sans relever l'insolence avec laquelle elle s'était adressée à lui. Après tout, Hirondelle n'était qu'une enfant, et elle venait, en moins d'une journée, d'abandonner sa famille, son village, ses habitudes et ses certitudes pour être livrée à un nouveau clan dont elle ignorait tout. Même si son frère ne croyait pas qu'il puisse lui arriver quoi que ce fût, il s'obligeait à cacher son chagrin ; lui resterait au village des Fauconniers auprès de leur famille, tandis qu'il fallait la laisser entre les mains d'hommes en qui il n'avait pas confiance. Le rituel du mariage entre les clans des Fauconniers et celui des Tisserands était devenu courrant, afin de maintenir de bonnes relations de voisinage et de commerce. Les alliances entre clans dans ces montagnes n'étaient pas rares, et permettaient de garantir un équilibre précaire dans toute la région. Toutefois, il fallait se séparer d'une fille chaque année, qu'elle vienne de l'un ou de l'autre des clans. Hirondelle quittait le village des Fauconniers, mais, quelque part dans ce paysage solitaire, une jeune fille du clan des Tisserands quittait elle aussi son foyer pour partir épouser un homme du village de Corbeau.

Ce rituel était en place depuis des années, et personne n'osait s'y soustraire, par peur de faire éclater une guerre sanglante dans la montagne et la vallée. On considérait que le prix n'était pas trop élevé par rapport aux bénéfices de cette alliance. Mais chaque année, une famille toute entière pleurait le départ d'une fille qui ne reviendrait jamais, à moins d'être devenue veuve. La mère d'Hirondelle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant sa seule fille quitter leur maison sur son cheval, et la jeune fille avait eu toutes les peines du monde à contenir sa tristesse et son regret en la voyant dans cet état. Corbeau, le frère aîné, déjà marié à une femme de son clan et futur père, avait décidé d'accompagner sa cadette jusqu'au village voisin. Inconsciemment, il espérait pouvoir la garder le plus longtemps possible.

Le village des Tisserands apparut, trop vite, à l'horizon. Deux autres chevaux passèrent en trombe près de ceux des Fauconniers, et Hirondelle songea que le cavalier de l'un d'eux devait être la jeune fille qui rejoignait son village. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais récita mentalement une prière pour lui accorder sa bénédiction dans sa nouvelle famille. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait du nouveau village, son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, effréné et inquiet. Corbeau sembla percevoir son inquiétude, et songea au plus profond de lui-même qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, qu'elle devrait rester encore auprès de leurs parents le temps de grandir. De devenir une femme et une épouse convenable. Mais les coutumes étaient faites comme cela ; les mariés devaient être jeunes pour pouvoir s'accepter l'un l'autre, et ne pas se déchirer à chaque désaccord.

Arrivés aux portes du village, Hirondelle et Corbeau descendirent de leurs montures, et Corbeau siffla pour rappeler son faucon, qui se posa fièrement sur son poing. Deux hommes les attendaient, pour escorter la jeune mariée auprès de sa nouvelle famille. Son frère voulut l'accompagner, mais les deux hommes lui expliquèrent, fermement, qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Hirondelle se crispa à cette annonce, mais, connaissant son frère et son irascibilité, elle préféra le rassurer et le persuader de repartir sans crainte, en embrassant leurs parents pour elle. Après un long moment d'hésitation, Corbeau confia le faucon à sa soeur, serra sa main libre en guise d'adieux, et repartit. La jeune fille retint ses larmes, et remercia poliment les hommes de la conduire auprès de sa belle-famille. Ils traversèrent le village sous les regards discrets et curieux des habitants. Devant la porte d'une maison, une femme pleurait et appelait le nom de sa fille partie rejoindre son époux chez les Fauconniers. Hirondelle se sentit profondément chagrinée à sa vue, mais elle devait avancer. Les hommes l'avaient laissé monter sur son cheval en amazone, décrétant qu'elle devait avoir les jambes engourdies par sa chevauchée. Elle conduisait sa monture, le faucon de Corbeau sur son épaule, et s'efforçait de dompter les tremblements nerveux de ses mains.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison dotée d'une cour dans laquelle Hirondelle rencontrerait sa belle-famille. La jeune fille descendit de sa monture et finit le chemin à pied.  
La première chose qu'elle vit fut une multitude de jeunes enfants, qui jouaient à s'attraper dans la cour. Une femme qui devait être leur mère essayait en vain de les calmer, et Hirondelle l'entendit parler de l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et un silence se fit. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les enfants se précipitèrent vers elle, émerveillés par son faucon et son cheval.

"Ouah ! regarde comme il est beau !

\- J'ai jamais vu un cheval aussi grand !

\- C'est vrai que vous chassez avec les faucons dans votre village ?"  
Assaillie par tant de questions et de cris d'admiration, la jeune fille se trouva vite incapable de répondre, jusqu'à ce que la mère de tous ces enfants ne les grondent avec véhémence, en leur demandant de ne pas fatiguer "la jeune épouse qui avait fait un si long trajet". Puis elle se tourna vers sa belle-fille et posa un regard perçant sur elle, à l'instar d'un aigle. La jeune fille ne cilla pas, et se contenta de s'incliner avec respect en se présentant. La femme eut alors un léger sourire, et prit sa main libre pour la conduire à l'intérieur. Le cheval d'Hirondelle rejoignit ceux de la famille, et son faucon trouva vite une place de choix dans la cage que Corbeau avait confectionné pour l'occasion.

La belle-mère d'Hirondelle, qui insistait pour se faire appeler Ma, lui offrit à boire et à manger, certaine que le voyage avait du l'exténuer. La jeune fille but l'eau qui lui était tendue, mais refusa poliment de manger, et rassura Ma en affirmant que la chevauchée n'avait pas été si terrible. Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la belle-famille fut réunie autour d'Hirondelle, pour l'accueuillir. On lui fit visiter la grande maison, rencontrer ses nouveaux neveux, nièces, beaux-parents et affiliés. Dans l'agitation généralisée qui régnait autour d'elle, Hirondelle ne put trouver de calme qu'auprès de... son époux, Salim, qui parvint à apaiser ses parents pour la laisser s'habituer à eux.  
Durant le dîner, Hirondelle se comporta comme une véritable maîtresse de maison, servant sa belle-famille avant elle, souriant aux adultes et aux enfants. Salim, assit à ses côtés, se montra très agréable ; il faisait son maximum pour la mettre à l'aise et pour en savoir davantage sur la vie dans son village. Hirondelle leur raconta alors comment se déroulaient les chasses des Fauconniers, durant lesquelles les femmes guidaient les faucons et les hommes chassaient à proprement parler, armés d'arcs et de flèches affilées. Elle leur parla aussi de leurs méthodes de dressage de rapaces, de comment ils s'associaient dès l'enfance à un oiseau qui deviendrait leur ami pour toujours. Elle dut leur parler aussi des talents de guerrier des Fauconniers, qui étaient aussi agiles et vifs que leurs faucons, et tout aussi dangereux dans les montagnes escarpées qui bordaient leur territoire. Parfois, raconta-t-elle, il leur arrivait de chasser pendant des jours dans les montagnes pour capturer des chèvres sauvages qu'ils élevaient ensuite plus près de leur village.

Sa belle-famille lui expliqua ensuite comment s'organisait le travail des Tisserands, qui élevaient eux aussi de nombreuses bêtes : la famille de Salim possédait elle-même une dizaine de poules et de pintades, ainsi que quelques chèvres et brebis. Ma s'engagea à inicier Hirondelle aux travaux de couture dès le lendemain, afin de lui apprendre toutes les astuces sur la fabrication d'étoffes. En effet, si la jeune fille connaissait les bases du tissage, ses travaux étaient loins d'être aussi élaborés que ceux de sa belle-mère ou de ses belles-soeurs. Mais, avec le temps, lui assurèrent les femmes, elle deviendrait très douée.

Ayant fini le repas, les femmes débarassèrent la table, et on demanda à la maisonnée "ce dont on avait besoin". Les enfants demandèrent des crayons ; les femmes des aiguilles et de la teinture ; l'oncle de Salim déclara qu'il fallait vendre les oeufs des poules ; et ainsi de suite. Salim lui-même demanda un couteau robuste pour tailler le bois, ce qui parut étrange à Hirondelle l'espace d'un instant. Puis, quand on lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait, ne sachant quoi répondre, elle assura qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien et les remercia encore.

Cette nuit-là, Hirondelle et Salim dormirent côte à côte, dans un lit chaud et rassurant qui aurait pu faire oublier à la jeune fille qu'elle n'était pas vraiment chez elle. Mais la présence de Salim si près d'elle le lui rappellait sans cesse. Le garçon, remarquant le chagrin qui transparaissait dans ses traits, lui demanda, l'air préoccupé, si tout allait bien. Elle hocha la tête sans répondre, un faux sourire sur les lèvres. Mais il ne fut pas dupe. Sa main vint caresser la joue de la jeune mariée, qui sursauta à ce contact.

"Ta famille te manque ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Ce doit être temporaire, il ne faut pas s'en préoccuper.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. Je te comprends, vraiment. Si tu te sens mal, surtout n'hésite pas à me le dire. Si tu veux, demain, je te montrerai notre territoire, et on chassera ensemble. Tu sais, même si nous sommes surtout des éleveurs et des agriculteurs, nous avons gardé de bons réflexes...

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir, le remercia Hirondelle avec un sourire sincère.

\- Ce n'est rien... Tu as froid ?"  
Elle s'était mise à trembler, peu habituée à ne pas avoir de poêle dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait en temps normal avec ses cousins et cousines. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment grave, Salim l'avait senti. Il réajusta les couvertures pour la couvrir davantage, et se rapprocha d'elle, timidement. Elle rougit quand leurs pieds se touchèrent, et ses joues devinrent écarlates lorsqu'ils la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Lui aussi avait rougis en la serrant contre lui, mais, dans la pénombre de leur chambre, ce n'était pas visible. Les deux enfants-époux se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, et parlèrent à voix basses encore longtemps, cherchant à se connaître pour pouvoir s'accepter. Hirondelle savourait la chaleur de son corps et la douceur de sa voix, et se sentit presque soulagée de le voir aussi timide qu'elle. Salim, de son côté, appréciait le parfum délicat de ses cheveux longs, enfin libres de leurs tresses, et la tendresse de son regard. Sa candeur, aussi, sa façon de frémir à chaque fois qu'il la rapprochait un peu plus de lui. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille s'endormit, bercée par son souffle régulier dans ses cheveux. Alors le garçon la couva du regard, cherchant à marquer chacun de ses traits dans son esprit. Il caressa délicatement sa joue, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, admira ses lèvres fines et remarqua la minceur de son corps dans ses bras, sous les couvertures. Puis il l'embrassa gentiment sur le front, ce qui la fit ouvrir les yeux à demi, entre rêve et réalité.

Hirondelle sourit en le reconnaissant, et ferma les yeux à nouveau. Le garçon soupira de soulagement, soucieux de ne pas la réveiller, et lui souhaita bonne nuit dans un murmure. Puis il s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Hirondelle se réveilla avant son époux, avec les premières lueurs de l'aube. Comme elle ignorait quoi faire -devait-elle attendre que Salim se réveille pour quitter la chambre ?-, elle le regarda dormir, et ses traits fins se gravèrent peu à peu dans sa mémoire, adoucis par les souvenirs de leur nuit ensemble et par le rêve qu'elle vait fait, et dans lequel il l'avait embrassée sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Quand le garçon commença à remuer, signe qu'il se réveillerait vite, Hirondelle fit mine d'être à peine réveillée. Il s'étira et lui jeta un regard encore endormi en marmonnant "bonjour", et elle lui rendit ce salut avec un sourire. Il lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi, si elle n'avait pas eu froid, et tout un tas de questions pour être certain qu'elle allait bien. Comme elle répondait toujours qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, il se tut un instant et se redressa en position assise.

"Il est encore tôt, mais on ferait mieux d'en profiter, fit-il remarquer.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Eh bien, pour chasser et te faire découvrir notre village ! Es-tu vraiment sûre de n'avoir besoin de rien ?

\- Oh, non, non, c'est sûr.

\- Tu me le dirais, si tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Oui, c'est promis.

\- D'accord. (Il marqua une pause, l'air hésitant.) Hum... Tu dois vouloir prendre un bain, après ton voyage d'hier, j'imagine. Je vais te montrer la salle, d'accord ?  
\- Ah, euh, oui..."  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Hirondelle et sa belle-soeur Aïssa, la soeur aînée de Salim, prenaient leur bain dans la salle attribuée aux femmes. Elles parlèrent de tout un tas de choses, et Aïssa donna plusieurs conseils à la jeune fille : par exemple, elle lui brossa les cheveux et les parfuma avec de l'huile de grenade, expliquant les vertus de ce fruit commun dans leur région ; elle lui expliqua où elle pourrait laver ses vêtements, à quel moment... En ressortant, Hirondelle était propre et avait enfilé les mêmes vêtements que la veille, qu'elle jugeait plus confortable pour la chasse. Salim vint à sa rencontre pour lui tendre un présent.

"C'est de la part de ma mère. En gage de bienvenue. Elle a oublié de te le donner hier, en fait... Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, d'après elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh, merci, c'est très gentil...

\- Prête pour la visite ?"  
Elle acquiesça. Le temps de ranger l'étoffe que Ma lui avait offerte et ils étaient dehors. Les enfants nourrissaient les animaux de la famille ; Ma lavait du linge ; Aïssa tissait. Toute la maisonnée était occupée. Hirondelle espérait vraiment pouvoir se rendre utile à cette famille si pleine de bons sentiments. Pendant la chasse, avec Salim, elle tua deux lièvres et un faisan, qui représentaient déjà de belles prises. Ils cueillirent également des fruits, surtout des grenades, et Salim remarqua que les cheveux de la jeune fille sentaient particulièrement bon, ce qui la fit rougir. Ensuite, il lui fit faire le tour du village, et traverser le marché quotidien pour qu'elle puisse admirer les oeuvres des Tisserands. De retour chez eux, Ma prit sa belle-fille à part, pour lui enseigner l'art du tissage et de la couture. Hirondelle faisait preuve de bonne volonté et se révéla être douée de ses mains, habituée qu'elle était à diriger les faucons par des signes de doigt. Une fois qu'elle eut pris le geste, il suffisait de le répéter, et le travail se faisait mécaniquement.

Aïssa et Hirondelle passèrent toute l'après-midi à tisser et à confectionner des vêtements. Quand le soleil commença à décliner, Ma leur ordonna de ranger la maison, de nourir les animaux et de brosser les chevaux. Les enfants avaient déjà rangé le poulailler et l'écurie, ce qui facilitait nettement la tache des deux jeunes femmes, qui balayaient et époussetaient avec entrain. Au moment de s'occuper des chevaux, Aïssa préféra laisser Hirondelle se charger de leur brossage, craignant de les approcher de trop près ; de toutes façons, la jeune fille s'entendait bien avec ce genre de bêtes. Dans son village, il y en avait beaucoup, et ils sortaient beaucoup plus fréquemment. Ma appela ensuite Aïssa pour qu'elle l'aide à préparer le faisan pour le dîner. Pendant ce temps libre, Hirondelle retourna dans sa chambre pour regarder l'étoffe que Ma lui avait offerte. D'un beau rouge sombre, il était orné de belles arabesques plus sombres qui s'entremêlaient, formant des rondes de fleurs et de vagues parfumées. La jeune fille se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'une telle merveille, quand une idée lui passa par la tête.

"Salim ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?... Est-ce que tu saurais... où je peux trouver des feuilles et un crayon ?

\- Des feuilles et un crayon ? Pour dessiner, tu veux dire ? Les petits doivent en avoir. Pourq...

\- Oh, d'accord, merci !"

Après un long marchandage avec les enfants de la famille, Hirondelle obtint quatre précieuses feuilles de papier et un crayon de plomb, qu'elle devait tailler régulièrement. Pendant le repas, elle porta une attention particulière à bien regarder les expressions et les visages de chaque membre de la famille ; Salim remarqua que ses yeux brillaient comme deux étoiles. Un peu plus tard, alors que la famille profitait de la chaleur de la soirée pour se reposer dans la cour, elle s'arma de la première feuille et de son crayon, et se mit à dessiner avec frénésie. Jusque là elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle aimait dessiner ; cela lui paraissait être un jeu, dans son village. Pourtant dans cette nouvelle maison, cette feuille et ce crayon l'aidaient à trouver une place au milieu de gens inconnus. En dessinant leurs silhouettes, leurs sourires, leurs yeux, elle se sentait plus proches d'eux. Qu'importe si ses doigts devenaient gris à force de tenir le crayon noir, le résultat en valait la peine.

Sur la feuille de papier blanche et vierge, en moins de quelques heures, apparurent les formes de toute la maisonnée, jouant et riant dans la cour. Hirondelle avait eu du mal à immobiliser les silhouettes des enfants sur le papier, car en réalité ils avaient couru partout ce soir-là. En revanche, elle avait pris un soin particulier à représenter Salim avec le plus de ressemblance possible, pendant que celui-ci jouait du luth pour eux. Ma et Aïssa, assises l'une à côté de l'autre, se ressemblaient étonemment, chose que la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué en apprenant à tisser ce jour-là. Le père de Salim, ainsi que son oncle et son grand-mère, fumaient tous les trois, assis à une petite table, parlant d'affaires et de commerce.

Au final, Hirondelle était satisfaite de son dessin. Au moment d'aller se coucher, elle le posa un instant près du lit, le temps de se changer, et Salim put le voir.  
"C'est toi qui l'as fait ? (Elle hocha la tête, gênée.) C'est vraiment magnifique... Tu es douée. Si tu veux, je t'achèterais plus de feuilles, et d'autres crayons, pour que tu puisses continuer.

\- Oh non, je ne veux pas déranger... Je... Au début, je voulais faire un croquis pour une robe que je voulais offrir à Ma, mais comme tout le monde avait l'air si joyeux ce soir... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Tu sais, Ma a des tas de robes. Père est tailleur, après tout. Tu ne devrais pas en faire une pour elle, mais une pour toi. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'elle voulait, en te donnant ce tissu."

Elle le regarda, incrédule ; à ses yeux, il était normal d'offrir quelque chose à sa belle-mère. Mais en y repensant, Hirondelle n'avait pas emporter énormément d'affaires de son village, et elle ne pourrait pas toujours porter ses vêtements de voyage. Peut-être que Salim avait raison, et que Ma lui avait confié ce tissu pour qu'elle s'en fasse une nouvelle tenue.

"Je ne sais pas si je suis assez douée pour ça, mais... Avec le temps, ça viendra, j'imagine.

\- Je suis sûr que oui. Maintenant, on devrait se reposer. Aaah, j'ai trop mangé..., soupira le garçon en s'allongeant sur le lit."  
Hirondelle eut un petit rire. Le faisan préparé par Ma et Aïssa était très riche, et la jeune fille n'avait pas osé leur demander comment elles avaient pu le faire mijoter -et avec quoi- si longtemps. En plus, elles avaient insisté pour qu'il ne reste pas une miette dans les assiettes ; tout le monde était rassasié.

"Ma mère disait toujours que bien manger aidait à bien dormir. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais... Si c'est le cas, tu vas dormir comme un bébé."  
Salim se coucha sur le côté pour pouvoir la regarder ; comme la veille, ils étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre et se regardaient, indéchiffrables. Naturellement, ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à pouvoir sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau ; et ils commencèrent à parler, à voix infiniement basse. Le garçon touchait régulièrement les mèches d'ébène de la jeune fille, cherchant à reconnaìtre son parfum. Ils se tenaient aussi par la main, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser sa peau fraîche et halée, qui sentait le soleil, en été, lorsqu'il se levait à l'horizon. La jeune fille toute entière sentait le soleil et la grenade, son parfum était celui de la plaine et de la montagne. Sa voix aussi semblait lumineuse, autant qu'une étoile dans le ciel nocturne ; elle chantait une mélodie que le garçon ne connaissait pas.

"Dis, Hirondelle... (Elle frémit en l'entendant son nom.) Qu'est-ce que tu pensais de ce mariage, avant d'arriver ici ? Honnêtement, je veux dire.

\- J'étais inquiète et... assez peu emballée, à vrai dire. Je ne savais rien de vos coutumes, ou de toi... J'avais peur de me retrouver seule ici, sans jamais pouvoir revoir les miens.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais... ça ne me dérange plus trop de penser que je suis ton épouse. (Elle marqua une pause.) Et toi ?

\- Au début, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser. Malgré tout ce que nos parents peuvent dire, nous sommes des enfants, toi et moi. L'idée de me marier m'avait l'air trop... précipitée. Mais là... Ça va, je suis content de savoir que c'est à toi que je suis marié. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie que ce qu'on m'avait dit."  
Hirondelle sentit un faible frisson lui parcourir le dos, mais elle ne rougit pas, contrairement aux dernières fois. Il sourit et changea de sujet :

"Tu dois être fatiguée. Dors, fais de beaux rêves.

\- Toi aussi, Salim..."

Elle ferma lentement les yeux. Il attendit un peu ; quand elle parut endormie, il s'étira pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur le front, sauf que cette fois, elle se réveilla et il dut affronter ses yeux de jais. Il avait craint d'y voir de la colère, du dégoût, de la surprise, toutes ces émotions que l'on pourrait ressentir lorsqu'on reçoit un baiser en plein sommeil. Au lieu de cela, les yeux d'Hirondelle ne lui affichèrent qu'un infini de douceur, de plaisir et d'affection. Elle ne dit rien, mais ses yeux suffisaient. Salim se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, réduisant au minimum l'espace entre leurs deux corps, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près. Leurs fronts, puis leurs nez, et enfin, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact dans l'obscurité. Ce fut un baiser timide, attentionné et fragile, à l'image des deux enfants enlacés dans le noir. Surpris par leur propre audace, ils se séparèrent vivement, mais Hirondelle ne parvint pas à se détacher du buste de Salim, qui avait enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur solaire avec une quasi-vénération. Quant à elle, elle laissa courir ses doigts fins sur la colonne vertébrale du garçon, sur ses omoplates, avant de caresser son torse à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Elle tremblait et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse, et soupira faiblement lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau, sur la joue.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore plusieurs fois, goûtant les lèvres de l'autre, frôlant sa peau, savourant sa chaleur. Très vite, les lèvres de Salim vinrent voler de légers baisers sur celles de son épouse, qui n'avait pas cesser de palper les contours de ses épaules de ses mains délicates. Puis le garçon s'immobilisa pour mieux la regarder, et il murmura :  
"C'est comme si tu avais toujours été là, près de moi... Bonne nuit, ma petite Hirondelle...

\- Fais de beaux rêves, Salim..."  
"Et si ceci en est un, ne me réveille pas..."

Dans le village des Fauconniers, la famille d'Hirondelle pleurait toujours, avec pudeur, le départ de leur petite. La grand-mère de la jeune mariée, surtout, était inconsolable, car elle avait souhaité la voir grandir encore, et pouvoir la regarde s'épanouir en une fleur radieuse, et pouvoir être là quand elle mettrait au monde ses enfants... Maintenant qu'elle était partie, elle ne pouvait plus se représenter son beau sourire, et pleurait avec l'énergie du désespoir, priant pour qu'elle aille bien, pour qu'elle soit bien traitée. Elle repensait à l'image de la petite fille, âgée d'à peine douze ans, qui avait rangé son trousseau de mariage avant de partir, avec ses yeux tristes et effrayés, avant de venir l'étreindre et lui sécher ses larmes. Dans le trousseau, la grand-mère avait trouvé un étrange assortiment d'objets divers et variés : une robe pour se changer, une paire de bottes de cavalier, une cage pour le faucon que Corbeau lui confiait, des gants en cuir, un couteau de chasse et une flûte en bois de houx dont elle savait tiré les mélodies les plus splendides. Le souhait le plus cher de la grand-mère aurait été de pouvoir lui offrir davantage. Lui offrir quelque chose auquel elle pourrait toujours se raccrocher en pensant à sa famille et aux fauconniers. Malheureusement, le temps ne le lui avait pas permis. Et la grand-mère souffrait, et pleurait, et s'en voulait terriblement.

Corbeau la rassurait comme il pouvait : il avait menti en affirmant avoir vu l'époux de sa soeur, ainsi que ses beaux-parents et ses belles-soeurs. Mais lui aussi se sentait profondément coupable de l'avoir abandonnée, sans même une étreinte, avec deux hommes aui auraient tout aussi bien pu être des meurtriers. Le remords le rongeait. Même sa femme, et l'arrivée prochaine de son enfant, ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux. Ce ne serait, dans le fond, que remplacer sa soeur par son enfant, s'il essayait d'ignorer sa propre douleur. Au lieu de cela, il se faisait le témoin muet des malheurs de sa maison, en priant tous les soirs pour que la petite Hirondelle soit plus heureuse qu'eux.

Un jour, un commerçant itinérant passa dans le village, et trasmit une lettre à Corbeau. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard sombre, sans comprendre, et l'ouvrit avec lassitude. Son enthousiasme revint dès qu'il reconnut l'écriture d'Hirondelle, détachée et difficilement lisible, sur le papier. De retour chez lui, il la lut à voix haute : Hirondelle les embrassait tous avec tout son amour, profitant du passage de ce voyageur pour espérer les joindre. Elle leur parlait de sa vie auprès de sa belle-famille, et insistait sur le fait qu'elle se portait très bien : ses beaux-parents étaient généreux et honorables, ses belles-soeurs coquettes et amusantes, son époux attentionné... Tout allait pour le mieux, d'après ses mots. Elle leur envoyait aussi un dessin qu'elle avait fait d'eux, pour qu'ils se les représentent mieux, ainsi qu'une figurine en forme de faucon que Salim avait taillé pour elle. A fur et à mesure qu'ils lisaient sa lettre, les parents de la jeune fille retrouvaient le sourire, et l'espoir, et le bonheur qu'elle avait emporté en les quittant.

Corbeau voulut lui répondre, mais malheureusement le voyageur ne retournait pas vers le village des Tisserands. Le frère d'Hirondelle le pria de revenir un jour, afin de lui servir de messager une nouvelle fois, et le vieil homme promit de faire son possible. En attendant, parmi les affaires de Corbeau se trouvait une longue lettre, pleine d'émotion et de larmes, qu'il espérait un jour faire parvenir à HIrondelle, de l'autre côté de la vallée.


End file.
